1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there is increasing demand for various types of display devices which display images. Currently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic light-emitting diode displays (OLEDs) are used.
Many display devices are breaking away from conventional input systems, such as a button, a keyboard and a mouse, and providing a touch-based input system which allows users to intuitively and conveniently input information or instructions.
In order to provide the touch-based input system, sensitivity to a touch by a user and the ability to accurately detect the coordinates of the touch are required.
Accordingly, in the related art, touch sensing is provided using one touch sensing method selected from among a variety of touch sensing technologies, such as resistive touch sensing technology, capacitive touch sensing technology, electromagnetic induction technology, infrared (IR) touch sensing technology and ultrasonic touch sensing technology.
Among the variety of touch sensing technologies, capacitive touch sensing technology is most popular. This technology uses a plurality of touch electrodes (e.g. row electrodes and column electrodes) formed on a touch screen panel, and detects a touch and the coordinates of the touch based on a change in capacitance between the touch electrodes or between a pointer such as a finger and the touched electrode(s).
According to the capacitive touch sensing technology, in addition to capacitance necessary for touch sensing, undesirable parasitic capacitance is generated by other voltage lines or electrodes around the touched electrode(s).
The undesirable parasitic capacitance causes certain problems, for example, increasing the load during a touch operation, lowering the accuracy of touch sensing, and in severe cases, making touch sensing impossible.
The problems caused by undesirable parasitic capacitance are more severe in medium-sized or large displays.
In addition, the problems caused by the undesirable parasitic capacitance frequently occur in display devices integrated with a touch screen panel (TSP) in which an in-cell touch screen panel is embedded in a display panel. These problems make it difficult or impossible to produce middle-sized or larger in-cell touch screen panels.
The information disclosed in the Background section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.